youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Krabs
Harry H. Krabs was a protagonist in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series with Manny and Robin. Nothing notable is known about him because he just like the peace and tranquility but when somebody crosses the line with him, Harry will give you a fate worse than death, so be careful when you're speaking with him. Biography Life Harry was born in July 29, he is known for being the son of Mr. Krabs and Satan (The Red Guy) when they were gay and had sex where Harry was originated, an anthropomorphic crustacean without a mind. Mr. Krabs divorced later from Satan and decided to keep away Harry from him because Mr. Krabs knew that Satan would use Harry like mop in the Hell. However, Mr. Krabs just wanted him to make him work in the Krusty Krab for the rest of his life. Bikini Bottom Harry grew in Bikini Bottom and there he met Patrick Star and they were the best friends but a time later Patrick was arrested and sent to Hyrule State Prison. Harry learned about being a complete idiot working in the wrong restaurant of his father. This made Plankton got rich for a short time because Harry knew how to cook but unfortunately this made Mr. Krabs got enraged and report his son Harry to the authorities of Hyrule State Prison and Harry got imprisoned by his failure. The Gang Before entering the prison, Mr. Krabs appeared whispering something in Harry's ear saying "You're dead to me!" and Nr. Krabs disappeared. Just when Harry was about to enter the prison, he was rescued by two guys called Manny and Robin, who had a great interest in Harry. They killed the officers and escaped with Harry from the prison. Harry befriends with his new partners and all moved to a unknown place and they happily lived after....or not?!. The War Many years later, the Sesame Street Gang had difficulties in battling against Jack Bauer and the UNSC, but it don't stop Elmo to avenge the hand of his friend, Jack Bauer explained that he cutted off Harry's hand because he confused him as the murderer of The Missing Children Incident. Harry Krabs and the Sesame Street Gang arrived at the UNSC base and started to kill many members of the UNSC. Jack Bauer was waiting for Harry in the CEO office. When Harry arrived, Jack Bauer explained the reason why he cutted his hand but an enraged Harry punched Jack starting a fight between them. After a bloody fight, Harry leave Jack half dead and just when he was to kill him, Harry decided to give him "a fate worse than death". Since that day, Harry never explained what he did to Jack but he even doesn't like to speak about that. Preferences Likes *Frank Woods *SpongeBob SquarePants *Good *Money *Peacefulness *Silence the ignorant *Being able to tear his hair and this will grow back fast *The Holy Bible Dislikes *Freddy Fazbear *Robin saying stupid ideas *Satan (The Red Guy) *Evil *Having to shut people *Clocks *Notepads *Jack Bauer *Roy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dangerous Category:Gangsters Category:Cooks Category:Awesome Characters Category:Males Category:Sea creatures Category:Uneducated Category:Fabulous Characters Category:Characters that Falcon Punch Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Puppets Category:Alcoholics Category:Crustacean Category:Deceased Category:Boring Characters Category:FSM Category:Losers